Evaluate the definite integral. $\int^{-1}_{-2}6x^{-3}\,dx = $
Explanation: First, use the power rule: $\int^{-1}_{-2}6x^{-3}\,dx ~=~-3x^{-2}\Bigg|^{-1}_{{-2}}$ Second, plug in the limits of integration: $[-3\cdot({-1})^{-2}]-[-3\cdot({-2})^{-2}] = -3+0.75 = -2.25$. The answer: $\int^{-1}_{-2}6x^{-3}\,dx= -2.25$